speculationfandomcom-20200214-history
AR: (AT) Base Teleportation
Base Teleportation: surfing the waveform function There are two branches of the Arcane Transport (AT) Discipline, which further break into four total methods. The AT routines do not include simple propulsion or movement enhancement. Rather AT routines are limited to movement solely through arcane means and all of them are particularly difficult to learn. There is no such thing as an entry level skill here and part of the process includes learning complex math until is completed as a subconscious level. __TOC__ Teleportation Branch The "teleportation" branch begins with no less than learning about the nature of matter, then learning how a single object has a unique resonant frequency. This is the measure of a person in their quantum wave function – which allows them to be disassembled through their particle function, transported, and reassembled according to that quantum wave resonant frequency. The major hazard of teleportation is that the target is literally disintegrated, moved via a magically-broadcast coherent particle beam, then reintegrated with previous energy (like nerve signals) and mechanical momentum (like heart beats). Base Teleportation Arcane teleportation can be done point-to-point via geographically-placed equipment, or remotely carried equipment, or self-propelled via cast spell. More often, portals are used when transporting between specific locations as the personal risk is lower (oddly, people are resistant to disintegration). Once past the disintegration factor, teleportation as a transport method does have certain advantages. The discreet waveform can be contained in stasis, it is less likely to be detected than a portal tunnel, and an arcane teleportation waveform is not only "coherent," it is remarkably resilient. The beam of an arcane teleport can go a through a number of mediums as designated by the caster (or equipment), though most commonly, it transits via the astral phase. Further, the beam will transit at relativistic velocities that vary but average about 0.7c. This means that a standard teleportation can jump between planets, and even between star systems, but that's a long trip. It is possible to accelerate the signal to speeds faster than light, but it is a complex operation best suited to highly energized point-to-point pads. The reintegration though most casting methods is fairly durable. The target destination is set, and the waveform will arrive. As it hits the solid object, the waveform undergoes rapid collapse, reintegrating into the original pattern. Distance Limits On any given actuation of this routine, half of the total energy is in the De- and Reintegration of the object to be transported. The distance, then, is governed by the energy level the routine is actuated at spread over the speed of transport. Maximum Distance per rating actuated: *'Rating-1:' 30 seconds (15 seconds travel time max, which is just shy of 2 million miles at 0.7c; That's enough juice to reach anywhere on the planet or local moon with room to spare) *'Rating-2: '''4-6 hours (Given the 14-minute average time-of-travel for light between Earth and Mars, it's roughly a 20-minute astral transit via teleportation and well within a rating-2 actuation) *'Rating-3: '3-4 days *'Rating-4: '3-weeks *'Rating-5: '6-months *'Rating-6: '5 years (only gives 2.5 years of travel, which is about 1.75 lightyears distance, which is insufficient to reach the closest star to Earth) *'Rating-7: '100 years (can reach anywhere within 35 lightyears distance over a 50-year trip duration) *'Rating-8: '1,000 years *'Rating-9: '''10,000 years Object Limits There are certain substances that can not be teleported. While everything in the normal table of periodic elements can be teleported (so every known living thing), extremely compressed and dense subatomic structures take so much energy to disassemble that it "burns" the surrounding material. This would include the majority of metals and composites that have been compressed at over 10 million atmospheres of pressure. Certain substances, such as metallic hydrogen, are simple enough to be teleported, but certain heavy armor plating may be too dense to disassemble, much less reassemble. Base Teleportation Methods Teleportation Pads * An ultimate controlled risk hazard area, teleportation pads can be built to ensure clean disassembly and waveform reassembly. This is called "combing" and is universal to the nature of the transmitted signal, and not dependent on what (or who) is transported. * Most Base Teleportation is analog, but extremely advanced arcane digital signal processing is possible. * Expert Base Teleportation signal interpretation can do many functions of digital signal processing while the particle stream is in analog form, including "sub-combing" a waveform to study it, something that may remove medical ailments, curses and so on. * A Base Teleportation pad can utilize signal routing to select transmission locations. Pads can also block incoming transmissions. Pads can also designate transmission locations via mundane means. Teleportation Devices * A precharged, hand-held device may facilitate the spell, but target location designation requires somebody knows a minimal level of magic and transportation physics. Teleportation Routine * It is possible to actuate the spell via wand or cast, but this is a very advanced technique that is entirely front-loaded on the spell. The magician needs to know the target location before activating the spell. Proper technique will prevent actuation without designation, though poor technique... will cause related complications. * Familiarity with the target destination location creates a kind "quantum lock." A teleportation wave will land on the spot – or as close to it as possible. If the area is not open or free of obstruction for the total original volume, the signal will "pinball" until the closest open spot is available. * Looking at a picture is not sufficient to create a quantum lock, though reviewing a photo would be an adequate precursor to a clairvoyant reconnaissance. Remote viewing an area will create an adequate quantum lock. Category:System Mechanics Category:ARCSYS Category:Skills Category:ARCSYS Routines